


Can I kiss you?

by RedRaidingHood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/RedRaidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Nico make out a little after training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I kiss you?

They stumbled inside the Hades cabin laughing and out of breath. Both were still sweaty and gross from training but neither cared. After the war with Gaea and reconstruction and all the work and stress that was connected to the aftermath of the Prophecy of the Seven, Jason was quite happy with just staying and training at Camp Half-Blood. No quests, no titans or monsters that would disrupt their peace if the campers weren’t actively seeking them out. And most of all Nico. Jason didn’t like thinking about the why, in case it was just a dream and thinking about it would wake him up, but nevertheless, Nico had stayed at the Camp after all. And it was doing him tons of good – he was laughing and smiling a lot lately, he was still thin, and the whole 'skeleton-look' apparently came with the death powers, but he was looking healthy and, in all honesty, handsome.

Both flopped on the bed side by side, their breathing slowing down, evening out and falling into an almost synchronized rhythm. Nico turned his head on the pillow looking at Jason. “You think we should have cleaned up afterwards?” They had left the arena practically in ruins. Nico had opened the earth to summon skeletons in quite a few places while scorch marks bore witness to Jason mastering his power over lightening.

The son of Zeus propped his head on one arm and smiled at the other half-blood lying beside him on the covers. “Probably.”

Nico laughed, the adrenalin from earlier still running through his veins. Jason liked the sound, he decided. It was beautiful. _Nico_ was beautiful. A kind of warmth other than from training spread through Jason. “Can I kiss you?” The words fell from his mouth, before he could stop himself. Nico stopped laughing abruptly and looked at Jason with wide eyes and an open mouth. He didn’t look shocked so much as surprised.

Excitement filled Jason when he leaned over Nico, one hand tenderly stroking a pale cheek. His heart beat a lot faster than before, faster than it had beaten at training, faster than he could ever remember, but it still felt right and Nico didn’t push him away.

He stopped just inches from Nico’s lips, waiting for his consent. The breath ghosting over his tingling lips nearly drove him mad with the desire to just dive down and take what he wanted, when finally Nico nodded slightly.

The kiss started chaste, but, being the passionate son of Rome that he was, it soon developed into something more. Nico opened his mouth almost instantly when Jason liked his lips. Their tongues met, tasting each other and both of them became undone. Jason growled and pulled Nico’s tongue in his own mouth and started sucking on it. He pressed himself to the smaller body under him, his hands roaming, exploring the muscle and flesh under his fingertips eagerly.

Nico arched into his touch. He tried to stop himself, but couldn’t. He moaned into their kiss and broke away.

Jason looked just a little smug and soon was at his throat, kissing and licking the sensitive skin there, reducing Nico to a shivering, moaning mess. He clung to Jason’s shirt like a lifeline. It was cute, really.

“S-Stop, Jason…”

It took all his willpower to raise his head and still his hands, but the moment he saw the tears in Nico’s eyes it wasn’t that hard anymore.

“Shit, sorry.” He should have known Nico wasn’t ready to go that far yet.

Still, the other was gripping his shirt firmly. Nico looked him in the eyes and shook his head. His face was all red and his lips swollen, and despite the tears he seemed happy. “No, I… it was just…” Nico was obviously at a loss for words, his head spinning and not able to construct a normal sentence.

Jason laughed and stroke the hair that was plastered against Nico’s sweaty skin from his face. “Overwhelming?” he offered.

He got a broad smile in return. “Yeah.”

Jason lay down beside him on the bed, their breathing slowing down again. A while it was all they could hear, then Nico turned and sat up a little. “Can I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago, I was running outside in the cold, when I got the sudden urge to write something warm and fuzzy. So I did.  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment and/or criticize <3


End file.
